24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Omar Hassan
This is a list of memorable quotes from Omar Hassan. Day 8 * Omar Hassan: Let me be clear, my country agrees to abandon the pursuit of nuclear weapons with full International Atomic Energy Agency safeguards.("Day 8: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * Omar Hassan: Madame President, what would your Congress say if my Revolutionary Guard were stationed on your soil? It's the same with my National Assembly. Even if I agree with this they will not ratify it. After all I am not a King. * Allison Taylor: Nor I a Queen. * Omar Hassan: Too bad for both of us.("Day 8: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * Farhad Hassan: We've already surrendered too much in the name of peace. * Omar Hassan: Surrender is a strong word Farhad. And what have we surrendered really, apart from our nuclear ambitions? * Farhad Hassan: Isn't that enough? * Omar Hassan: Spinning six thousand centrifuges is good for political maneuvering, but it's helping to bankrupt our country. The truth is we are not the ones being so generous. President Taylor is lifting economic sanctions and offering an aid package worth billions of dollars. We got everything we wanted Farhad.("Day 8: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * Omar Hassan: responding to a reporter The only thing we are surrendering is a cloud of antagonism and mistrust under which we have lived for far too long. This is a victory to my people. It marks an end to isolation and will bring economic stability to my country for the first time in decades.("Day 8: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * Omar Hassan: If the price of peace is my life, so be it. ("Day 8: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * Omar Hassan: Yours [[United States]] is an open society Madame President, governed by the rule of law. Mine [[IRK]] is closed. The only real law is power. Any perceived weakness on my part and I'm finished. ("Day 8: 8:00pm-9:00pm") * Omar Hassan: Dalia, I would give anything for Kayla, even my life. * Dalia Hassan: Then show them this file. ("Day 8: 3:00am-4:00am") * Jack Bauer: Hastings are you seeing this? * Brian Hastings: Yes I am. Mr. President this file seems to contain operational details of all U.S. anti nuclear defenses. * Omar Hassan: That's correct. * Brian Hastings: Including our radiological detection rays. This is highly classified DoD material. I need to know how you got this. * Omar Hassan: How do you think Mr. Hastings? For 20 years your nation has threatened mine, from everything from economic sanctions to military attack! So we gathered intelligence and found weaknesses in your defenses. We did what any other country would do. ("Day 8: 3:00am-4:00am") * Omar Hassan: Mr. Bauer your people are being slaughtered! You have to help them! ("Day 8: 5:00am-6:00am") * Omar Hassan: My life for tens of thousands? I couldn't live with that. ("Day 8: 6:00am-7:00am") * Omar Hassan: ''(to Tarin Faroush)'' Yes I've made mistakes. But believing in peace was not one of them. ("Day 8: 6:00am-7:00am") * Omar Hassan: I wanted us to rejoin the world. I wanted to have peace. * Tarin Faroush: You wanted the cover of Time magazine. ("Day 8: 6:00am-7:00am") * Omar Hassan: (to Samir Mehran) I would rather to die. ("Day 8: 7:00am-8:00am") * Omar Hassan: (to Samir Mehran, shortly before being executed) Whether I live or I die, this peace will happen somehow, and men like you will have no place to hide. ("Day 8: 7:00am-8:00am") Hassan, Omar